Such a screw is known from German OS 31 48 565, in which a rotatably supported anti-theft safety head surrounding the screw head prevents the screw from being rotated by means of pliers or the like. The screw arranged in the anti-theft safety head and accessible from above is constructed as a tool extension part and has suitable recesses to receive pegs of a special tool. The disadvantage of the known arrangement lies in the special tool, for releasing the screw, being able to be very easily copied, so that the article to be locked up, for example a tire rim, an art object, a safe or the like, is not sufficiently protected. Moreover, the thin-walled anti-theft safety head can be removed relatively easily with force, so that the screw can be loosened or unscrewed by means of pliers or the like.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a screw with an anti-theft safety head of the above-mentioned type, which can be released with a relatively simply designed tool, but nevertheless is protected against theft, such that a loosening of the screw cannot occur even when force is applied.